1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be desirable for a display apparatus, such as a monitor or a television, to have a small size and a slim profile. In this regard, use of an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display has been suggested.
The OLED display includes two electrodes and a light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. An electron injected from one electrode is combined with a hole injected from the other electrode at a light emitting layer to form an exciton that emits light while discharging energy. One of the electrodes can be connected with thin film transistors to control the light emitting layer.
In addition, a light blocking layer can be disposed below the thin film transistors to improve brightness. However, a defect may occur when a semiconductor of the thin film transistors crystallizes. While not wanting to be bound by theory, it has been suggested that crystallization of the thin film transistors can be due to the light blocking layer.